


call me, beep me (if you wanna reach me)

by néohs (bangin_patchouli)



Series: new perspective [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Crying, Edging, Eiffel Tower, Established Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Hyunjin participates as well but, M/M, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator Lee Minho, Polyamorous HyunMinLix, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Soft Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Tags Are Hard, Three Way lol, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, at least that i know of, but you'll see, enjoy, hints at - Freeform, i think that's all, if you don’t know what that is you will find out, if you will lmfao, it's like not Quite but it's, lol, there's not really a label for his position lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/n%C3%A9ohs
Summary: “Ask for Peaches,” he advises.“Peaches?” the blonde asks incredulously. Minho nods, standing up.“Well, goodnight,” he says, making for the door. He passes them each a slow look, corners of his mouth turning up slightly. They /are/ interesting. “Call me.”In which Minho is a phone sex operator, and Hyunjin and Felix /really/ take a liking to him. A phone call ensues, and Minho finds that he might have taken a liking to them, too.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: new perspective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106057
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	call me, beep me (if you wanna reach me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresh96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresh96/gifts).



> hiiiiii, here i am, uploading AGAIN for the second time this month... im off the RAILS apparently. anyway, i've been working on this fic for like two months, and im pretty sure it's my magnum opus. at least that's how i feel about it LMFAO, its the longest fic i think ive ever written, let alone uploaded, and a lot of love went into this fic. i rly rly hope you like it, and hey, it doesn’t even have a little bit of angst in it!!! like not even a LITTLE. first time for everything i guess lol. anyway i literally could not have done this without annika, so how about a third fic where i tag them even though they told me to stop tagging them in fics LOL (just kidding we love each other lesbianly) ANYHOW.... i hope u like it, i'll list the things that are included below (they're in the tags too) just in case any of them aren't your thing.
> 
> edging, phone sex, threesome, crying, and i think that's it, this fic is relatively mild i think

Hyunjin likes bars. He likes the gathering of people who don't know each other, people that touch beneath the tables, people that yell in each other’s ears, follow each other out the door. He likes the aura, the rush around him, the clink of glass and the sloshing of liquid inside it. The blush illuminating his skin tingles, and the lights outside glow, haziness trailing behind them when he looks away. He likes the phone numbers slid his way on napkins over the bartop, and he likes when he gets to tell his newfound pursuer that he and his partner would love to have them join the two in the bedroom. He likes to feel Felix’s waist under his hands as they dance at the edge of the room, Felix’s lips elusively against his neck.

Felix likes the bar because Hyunjin does. Hyunjin laughs a lot, loses any of the tension that weaves inside his muscles. He throws his head back, bares his neck; he tugs on the collar of his shirt, glows pink and stays close into Felix’s space. Felix likes it when Hyunjin tugs him out onto the floor and presses up against him, feverishly warm. He likes it because he likes to be with Hyunjin.

They like it just as much tonight. It’s not quite late yet, and they sit at the end of the bar, knees touching. Hyunjin is three shots in (two vodka, one tequila), now sipping on an AMF, and his hand is resting on the junction between Felix’s hip and his thigh; Felix thinks he imagines the warmth from his palm even through his jeans. Felix is still nursing his first vodka redbull, but he’s happy to listen as Hyunjin talks animatedly about how hilarious tennis would be if it were mandatory that the players drink a required amount of alcohol before the game.

“Imagine it, Lix,” Hyunjin says seriously, “They’d rear back to swing and end up falling on their asses. It would be so fucking funny…”

“True, true,” Felix giggles. Hyunjin’s cheeks are so pink, he glows all the way down his neck, and Felix inches closer to him, taking a sip of his drink. He simply likes to be near, and Hyunjin reciprocates like he always does, fingers squeezing on Felix’s hip a bit.

“I have to pee,” Hyunjin remarks suddenly. His hand leaves Felix’s side and instead comes up to cup his cheek, before he presses a kiss to Felix’s lips and makes for the bathroom around the side of the bar.

Felix lets his eyes wander the room, catching momentarily on other couples sitting close, groups of friends engaged in conversation across tables, and the door opening and closing as people enter and leave. He pans slowly to the other end of the bar, and he has to blink twice. Sat partially on the stool, is an _extremely_ beautiful man. His jeans are black and modestly ripped at the knees, waist is held by a belt with a handsome silver buckle, and his burgundy button up, french tucked, fits _very_ nicely atop his shoulders. His umber colored hair is long around the front but clean and kept, and his face seems cunning. He’s pretty, with sharp eyes and round, defined lips fitted around the rim of his glass of what looks to be whiskey on the rocks. He seems _adept_. At what, Felix has no clue. But he wants to find out.

He spots Hyunjin rounding the corner. He slows momentarily, passing the man Felix was just eyeing, before sliding into his seat next to Felix again. He grips Felix’s shoulder, eyes pointed.

“Babe, did you see that guy over there?” Hyunjin asks, discreetly tilting his head toward the man at the end of the bar. Felix nods avidly, guessing they might likely be thinking the same thing. “His ass is literally created by the hand of God.”

“And his shoulders… I wonder what his arms look like,” Felix fawns.

“We should talk to him,” Hyunjin says decidedly.

“We should?” Felix entreats. Hyunjin nods ardently, running his hand down Felix’s arm to take his hand. He leans over into Felix’s space, brushing his lips against Felix’s. Felix can almost taste the alcohol on his mouth, and he closes the space between them with a hand on Hyunjin’s knee.

“We should,” Hyunjin murmurs, pulling a bit aways from him, and pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of Felix’s nose.

Minho does _not_ like the bar. In fact, he would almost rather be anywhere else. There’s so many people, shouting and bustling about in each other’s space, and the music is often, for lack of better word, garbage. It is for this reason that he doesn't frequent any bars, let alone this one, filled to the brim with horny twenty-somethings who don't know how to savor anything in silence, or to keep their hands to themselves. 

But tonight, Minho really needs a drink.

He’s sat at the far end of the bar, on his second whiskey and hoping to stay out of anyone’s line of sight. He simply wants to get buzzed and get home. He _really_ doesn't want to deal with anymore messy singles sliding into the seat next to him and telling him they’d like him to fuck their brains out, or the other way around. After a night full of guiding others over the phone to fucking _each other’s_ brains out, he’s had just about enough. He liked his job enough, but he could do without it himself; after all, it was rare for someone to live up to what he provided for others, and if he was the best there was, there wasn’t really a point in searching for another.

Not quite wallowing, he stares blankly across the counter, swirling the ice around his glass, when two blonde figures appear at either side of him.

“Hi,” the one to his left says.

Without turning an inch, Minho replies, “No.”

“You didn't even look at him,” the other one retorts, not unkindly.

“Don’t have to,” Minho says, taking a drink.

The one who spoke first leans farther onto the counter, coming into Minho’s field of vision. Minho does exactly what he said he didn't need to do, and looks left. 

The guy sitting next to him is dainty, and very pretty. His hair is silver, not blonde, trailing a ways down his neck, but he’s so _bright_ , like sunshine. Sunshine with pretty lips, big brown eyes, and a constellation of freckles scattered over his nose and cheeks. As Minho looks down, he regrets it immediately, because by default he’s forfeiting any plans of peace he made for tonight. He’s long and slim, with nice, lean thighs crossed, covered in skin tight, severely ripped jeans, and slender shoulders under a loose, shimmering top. He’s looking up at Minho through long eyelashes, and Minho curses himself to hell and back.

“See?” the one to Minho’s right says, a subtle grin audible in his voice. Minho sighs, swiveling to look at the other man.

“See what,” Minho lies, mustering his strongest disinterested expression. The other doesn't say anything, and Minho simply can't help but take him in as well.

He’s long, like the one to his left, but he’s lanky and tall, too, almost looming, with long blonde hair down to his shoulders and an elbow on the bar. He’s got a face like a model, naturally pouting lips and a mole under one of his sharp eyes, the ones that are looking at Minho with a playful kind of determination. He’s wearing so much white, an almost skin tight muscle tank, with a sweater tied around his thin waist. He’s eyeing Minho like he _knows_ Minho is second guessing his plans for tonight, because he definitely is.

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” Minho fronts, turning away from the both of them.

“Whatever you say,” the tall one brushes him off. “Anyway, we saw you from over there, and _we’re_ into that, so…”

“We wanted to know if you were,” the other one finishes for him. “Into that, I mean.”

Minho turns to look at the latter. He looks back, not speaking; he isn't as brazen as his counterpart, but he’s established. And Jesus _Christ_ is he pretty.

“I might be into that,” Minho replies, “But not for free.”

If he's ever seen an expression that reads _oh my god_ , it’s on the face of the smaller one now. Before either of them can get a word in, he says,

“It’s my job.”

He watches the silver haired one shoot eyes flooded with an embarrassed kind of panic over his head to the other one, and suppresses a laugh. As Minho looks on forward, they seem to have some kind of silent conversation. He wonders if they’re getting anywhere with that. 

“I’m not a prostitute, don't worry,” he tells them after letting the silence settle, if only for his own amusement. “Just a phone sex operator.”

He feels the tension dissolve to a puddle, the other two sure that they hadn't unintentionally insulted him, and he’s curious now.

“Well…” the tall one says, “what’s the number for the line?”

Minho does laugh then, looking up to the ceiling. Rest in peace to his plans. He pulls his wallet from his pocket, and from that a simple card with a sole number in the center of it. He passes it to the blonde, who takes it with a sure hand.

“Ask for Peaches,” he advises.

“Peaches?” the blonde asks incredulously. Minho nods, standing up.

“Well, goodnight,” he says, making for the door. He passes them each a slow look, corners of his mouth turning up slightly. They _are_ interesting. “Call me.”

“He definitely liked you,” Hyunjin breathes into Felix’s ear outside, later on. Felix is tucked into his side, both arms curled around Hyunjin’s waist, and Hyunjin is drunk enough to unabashedly press dozens of kisses against the side of Felix’s neck.

“Me?” Felix asks, looking up to Hyunjin.

“Yes, you,” Hyunjin rebuts, “you’re cute.”

“You’re cute,” Felix returns, scrunching up his nose and burrowing farther into Hyunjin against the cold.

“We’re gonna call the number right?” Hyunjin asks. “Goddamn Peaches.”

“If you want to,” Felix answers. “I want to.”

“And so it has been spoken,” Hyunjin announces to absolutely nobody. Felix laughs and covers his hand over Hyunjin’s mouth, who pushes it away only to press a clumsy kiss to Felix’s lips.

Several days pass by, and Felix is lying on his back on their shared bed, Hyunjin between his thighs. Hyunjin’s hands are braced against the bare skin of Felix’s abdomen, making his shirt ride up as he nips at the tender surface of Felix’s neck and chest. Felix’s skin burns with want and heat, and he tightens the inside of his thighs around Hyunjin’s waist, twisting his fingers into Hyunjin’s hair. With a particularly wet movement of Hyunjin’s lips and tongue on the dip of Felix’s collarbone, a rush of pleasure races down through Felix’s stomach. He lets out a little sound, and tries to close the space between their bodies. Hyunjin obliges with a laugh, and Felix feels two of his fingers toying with the button of jeans.

“Wait,” he breathes, leaning up onto an elbow. Hyunjin separates instantly, eyes searching over Felix for any sign of discomfort.

“All good, baby?” he asks, hand coming up from Felix’s pants to brush his thumb against Felix’s cheek instead.

“Yeah, no, no, I’m fine,” he assures Hyunjin, splaying a hand out over Hyunjin’s chest and pressing his lips to Hyunjin’s warmly. “Just… the number.”

Realization floods Hyunjin’s face at once. _Peaches’_ number.

“You’re right… You wanna do it now?” Hyunjin asks, sliding his hands down Felix’s body again. Felix shivers at the sensation of it, letting his head dip back. Hyunjin takes advantage of the opening and teases at a raw pink spot on his skin.

“Yes, stop teasing me and call the number,” Felix grouses, hitting a loose fist against Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“On my way, impatient…” Hyunjin twits, lifting off of Felix to reach for his phone.

Sitting, Felix rests his chin against Hyunjin’s shoulder as the latter fiddles with his phone. His chest sparks with bouts of adrenaline, tingling all the way down his spine. They’ve been with others before, it was always fun. The feeling of two people in you, fingers in your mouth, two sets of hands on your body, it was overwhelming in the best of ways. But they’ve never done _this_ before. Felix taps a pattern onto Hyunjin’s thigh and lets the feeling of nervous excitement course through him.

Hyunjin hits call on the number, and as soon as the line picks up, Felix attentively presses closer to him.

“ _This is NyteFlyrt, thank you for calling. Are you new to our line?_ ” A woman’s voice sounds from the speaker.

“Yes,” Hyunjin replies evenly.

“ _Great! Welcome. Before I connect you to a line, let’s get your information down, alright?_ ”

Felix buzzes at Hyunjin’s side while he talks to the operator, initially just fiddling with his fingers, but moves on quickly to place slow kisses to Hyunjin’s shoulder, the anticipation already bubbling in his lower stomach.

“ _Okay, you’re all set. Is there any line in particular you would like to be connected to?_ ” she asks.

“Peaches,” Hyunjin tells her, and somehow the name sounds dirty on his lips this time.

“ _Ah, Peaches. Well, thank you, and enjoy your night!_ ”

There’s a click on the other end of the line, a short moment of silence, and then a smooth, sultry voice comes out from the speaker.

_“Hello, baby. What can I do for you tonight?”_

“Hey, Peaches, it’s blondie from the bar,” Hyunjin says, and Felix can feel Hyunjin’s contract turning electric already. “Just thought it was about time for that call.”

_“I see… Is your pretty boy with you, too?”_

“Mhm. Yeah, he's here,” Hyunjin tells him, running a hand through Felix’s hair. “My Lix.”

_“Lix, huh… And I suppose you have a name as well? I wonder if it’s as beautiful as I remember you being,”_ Peaches murmurs. Hyunjin hums, sneaking a hand around Felix to toy with his waistband.

“Hyunjin, and Lix is my Felix,” Hyunjin answers.

_“Pretty,”_ Peaches notes, and the tone of his voice still carries heavily enough on a single word to send a shiver down Felix’s neck. _“Well, Hyunjin and Felix, how can I help you tonight?”_

“I need help with something,” Hyunjin says. “We wanted to try something new.”

_“Okay, that's fine. Do you two have a safe word that I need to be aware of?”_

“Yeah, our safe word is red.”

_“Good. And what did you want to try?”_

“Edging,” Hyunjin says, and Felix feels himself getting lighter and lighter. Hyunjin had started circling his fingers over his hip, and now he noses at the hollow of Felix’s throat. Felix can feel the vibration of the word down to his core, and he lifts a hand to the nape of Hyunjin’s neck.

_“Oh, one of my favorites. Do you need me to tell you where to go from the beginning?”_

“Yes, please,” Hyunjin says, placing his phone down onto the pillow and centering himself toward Felix.

_“Of course. So, seeing as you’re on the phone with me, I presume Felix is our focus then?”_

“He is,” Hyunjin murmurs, pressing a kiss to Felix’s lips with his arms on either side of him.

_“Perfect. Have him lie down, and you’ll want to build up his arousal. Kiss him, touch him a bit.”_

Hyunjin follows Peaches’ directions, letting Felix lie down beneath him, and he gets to work quickly, like it’s impossible for him to hold back. He nips at Felix’s bottom lip before taking over Felix’s mouth fully, swiping the tip of his tongue inside. A feistier pinch from his teeth sends Felix’s mouth open with a quiet gasp, and Hyunjin takes the opportunity to touch his tongue to Felix’s. Felix reciprocates immediately, pressing back with his tongue so that they’re moving against each other. It’s so wet and warm, and Felix feels like he's melting against Hyunjin’s touch, burning up and gravitating toward him at the same time. Hyunjin presses the angle of his hips against Felix’s, brushing just so against the growing sensitivity of his dick through his jeans, and Felix lets out a stuttered whimper into Hyunjin’s mouth.

_“Good. Start touching him, like you would any other time.”_

Hyunjin obliges easily, reaching a hand down to place his palm over the crotch of Felix’s jeans. He puts just enough pressure and rubs slowly, making Felix drive his hips up to meet the touch. Laughing quietly into Felix’s mouth, Hyunjin increases the friction. He meets Felix in a kiss again, this time rougher, and begins to trail down to Felix’s jaw, nipping and dragging his tongue down all the way from there over the side of his neck and down to his clavicle.

Likely hearing the heavy breaths coming from the pair even over the line, Peaches says, _“Alright, now if you want, start to undress him.”_

“Please,” Felix pants.

“Of course, baby,” Hyunjin breathes, crawling backwards down Felix’s body. He’s looking up at Felix with sharp, focused eyes, his hair ruffled up and in his face, and Felix feels love and heat already building up in him. Hyunjin pops the button of Felix’s jeans and pulls the zipper, slipping his fingers in the waist and tugging down. Felix raises his hips again, and Hyunjin tosses his jeans the second they’re off. The air is cold on Felix’s bare legs, but Hyunjin quickly recovers the warmth with his hands, rubbing them slowly up Felix’s legs from his ankles. He stops at his thighs, fingers feather light as they trail over to the sensitive inside of his legs. Felix shivers at the tingly sensation of the touch, inhaling shakily, and Hyunjin tugs his underwear down all the way to stretch between his ankles. Felix inhales sharply as Hyunjin smooths gentle fingers over the inner junction between his thigh and his hip, eyes so focused and _reverent_.

“Beautiful,” Hyunjin breathes, then motions to Felix’s shirt. “This too?”

Felix nods quickly, already reaching down to grab the hem. Hyunjin puts his hands on top instead, and in a swift movement, careful of Felix’s face, he pulls it over his head. As soon as Felix can see again, Hyunjin is dipping down for another kiss, one that makes Felix close his eyes and tilt his chin. His body is an electric current, and he's never been more willing to give up his everything for Hyunjin. Hyunjin strokes a light hand over his cock then, drawing a choked moan out of Felix’s mouth and into his.

_“Ah, ah, be patient, Hyunjin,”_ Peaches’ voice sounds from the speaker, and Hyunjin stops his hand, still touching Felix delicately. _“Lean back.”_

Hyunjin does as he says, hands resting on Felix’s knees. Felix looks at him through his lashes, mouth parted as if Hyunjin’s was still there.

_“Good boy. Now, start stroking his cock. Slowly, don’t rush.”_

Hyunjin curls his hand around Felix’s length, already half hard, and starts an unhurried up and down motion, his other hand rubbing circles on Felix’s hip with his thumb. The idleness of it drives Felix crazy. He tosses his head back onto the pillow, marginally pushing himself closer to Hyunjin’s hand, but Hyunjin senses the shift and puts pressure onto Felix’s hip to settle him back down. Through it all, he keeps his slow pace, stroking up and down so leisurely that it’s almost frustrating.

“H-Hyunjin, please,” Felix pants, reaching down to hold onto Hyunjin’s hand.

_“Shh, Felix, bear with it for a little,”_ Peaches hushes him over the phone. 

Hyunjin continues his slow strokes, leaning up to press little kisses to Felix’s face from between his legs. It seems to go on, a hazy feeling creeping up on Felix that makes him close his eyes as Hyunjin peppers his face with kisses, but just as his legs begin to feel brittle from the lack of haste, he hears Peaches’ voice.

_“Okay, Hyunjin, speed it up a bit.”_

Hyunjin doesn't hesitate, and the sudden friction sends Felix’s core tightening, fingers reaching to grasp Hyunjin’s again. Hyunjin’s hand on his cock is like magic, smooth and quick, and he knows how to play with the pressure just right. His hand slides down Felix’s stomach, over his hip, to grasp his thigh, and he leans down to suck a bruise to the soft skin on the inside, kissing it over. That elicits a quiet whimper from Felix, stuck behind his lips, and Hyunjin gazes up at him from between his legs.

“You’re so good, baby, doing so well,” he praises him in a low voice, sending a wave of pleasure down Felix’s center.

_“It’s okay, Felix, don’t hold it back,”_ Peaches assures him from the other end, and Felix can almost imagine the other man’s hands sifting through his hair in encouragement. He opens his mouth, letting the sound come out, high and stuttered, and hears Hyunjin’s chorus of adoration from below in response.

Hyunjin keeps his pace even, quick enough now to create bubbles of heat and pleasure in his lower stomach, popping and melting his insides with every stroke. With every slow, wet kiss to his thighs and every movement of Hyunjin’s hand, Felix feels himself coming closer and closer to climax, and thenー

_“Hyunjin, stop.”_

All movement halts, Hyunjin forms a ring around the base of his cock, and Felix feels all the air leave his lungs in one go. He’s left gasping, chest heaving, loud pants mixed with short, clipped moans coming from his mouth. He can feel the precum slicking Hyunjin’s fingers and himself, and Hyunjin comes up to stroke his hair and kiss softly on his jaw.

“Good, baby, good,” he murmurs against Felix’s rosy skin, and Felix can just barely feel the other’s eyelashes fluttering. His body is still thrumming from the release that never came, and his hand shakes as it comes up to curl lightly into Hyunjin’s hair.

_“You’re alright, Lix?”_ Peaches asks, voice gentle but still that low, smooth tone that sends Felix in this state into a wave of muted pleasure.

“Mm, I’m okay,” he breathes, hoping Peaches can hear him.

_“Good, you’re doing so well. That’s one. Hyunjin, go ahead.”_

Hyunjin crawls back down and lets the ring go from the base of Felix’s cock. Even that sensation is enough to make Felix’s muscles jump, and Hyunjin starts his rhythm back up again, quicker than when he had started, but still not quick enough to bring back Felix’s lost orgasm.

Jittering waves of pleasure wash over Felix immediately, and he lets his eyes close halfway to watch Hyunjin with a hazy, intoxicated kind of fondness as he focuses, lip drawn between his teeth, clearly invigorated himself. He looks so pretty, strands of blonde falling down over his furrowed brow, lips bitten and slick, eyes dark and slanted in his focus on Felix. Felix feels light as a feather under Hyunjin’s hand, his thumb running down the underside of his cock then coming up to run the flat of it over the tip, and the feeling is building up stronger than before. His hips jerk up involuntarily, and he lets out a keening, broken whimper, and then, just as he feels the euphoric heat pooling in his groin once moreー

_“Stop.”_

Felix’s whimper turns into an open mouthed cry as Hyunjin forms the dreaded ring at the base of his cock again, stopping all motion. His hips stutter against Hyunjin’s hand, and he reaches out, hand flailing to find anything to clasp down on. Hyunjin finds his hand, twining their fingers together and letting Felix squeeze, his ears ringing and muscles clenching in preparation for the release that still has yet to come.

“Hyunjin, Hyunjin, I can't, I can't,” Felix babbles, screwing his eyes shut and throwing an open palmed hand over his face.

“Oh, baby, it’s okay,” Hyunjin coaxes him, coming up again to stroke his face, brush over his chest, and he presses gentle kisses to the sheened skin there, soothing him. Felix lets himself come down again, shuddering and trembling, great gasps rising and falling in his chest. His arousal quivers back down to a small flame inside him, pulsing at the base of his length, and he holds onto Hyunjin’s shoulder, burying his face and pressing his lips to Hyunjin’s neck to provide himself solace.

_“That’s two, Felix, you’re so good, such a good boy for us,”_ Peaches praises him, letting him come down again.

“Such a good boy, my baby,” Hyunjin repeats after him, kissing a devoted line up Felix’s neck, all the way to his lips, swiping a gentle tongue inside for a moment. He pulls back fractionally to get a look at Felix, who peers back with a pleading he can't hide from him. “You’re okay, hm?”

Felix nods, lip wobbling a bit, and leans up to meet Hyunjin’s lips again.

_“Hyunjin, baby? Will you do something for me?”_ Peaches asks him.

“Anything,” Hyunjin says, eyes half closed, lips still brushing Felix’s.

_“Good, I want you to get some lube, okay? Get some lube and open him up, slowly. Carefully, I’m sure he’s sensitive.”_

At the word _sensitive_ , Hyunjin hums a low, quiet moan, and reaches over to their bedside table, opening the drawer and retrieving their bottle of lube, half empty. He goes back to settle between Felix’s thighs again with another brief kiss to Felix’s tender lips, and pops open the cap to the bottle. He lathers it on his fingers generously, and the image of his long, lithe fingers covered in the wet, shining liquid sends another dull wave of pleasure coursing through Felix’s middle, so suddenly that he can't stifle the quiet whine that falls from his mouth. Hyunjin presses a cold, slick finger to Felix’s rim, so startling to his hazy mind that he jumps, shivering against the feeling.

“Ready?” Hyunjin makes sure, eyes flitting up to Felix. Felix nods quickly, just wanting some kind of stimulation to satiate the boiling feeling inside him. At the assent, Hyunjin pushes in slowly with a single finger, and Felix can instantly feel every part of his body. It’s barely anything, but it sparks the flame again the farther Hyunjin pushes, so intense that Felix can't help but draw his thighs closer together. He pushes his head back into the pillow again, mouth falling open in a breathy moan, eyes fluttering, and, finger halfway in, Hyunjin pulls it back out only to add a second before smoothly thrusting both of them back inside. He inches them farther bit by bit, until he nudges the bundle of nerves that sends a shockwave through Felix’s core.

“There you go, baby,” Hyunjin murmurs affectionately.

Hyunjin prods again, before starting up an astoundingly steady pace. It’s slow, but every single thrust forces a high-pitched whine from Felix’s mouth, and Hyunjin strokes his other hand gently up and down Felix’s inner thigh, mumbling kind words at every one of Felix’s moans. The pulsing feeling climbs up through Felix’s body until every one of his muscles is tensed, and Peaches sounds again from the phone,

_“Hyunjin, speed it up for me, okay, baby?”_

“Okay,” Hyunjin purrs.

His pace multiplies, sending stars into Felix’s vision at the first hit. Hyunjin’s fingers smash into his prostate with alarming accuracy, and Felix cries out again, turning his face into the pillow and clenching his teeth. His body feels like it’s short circuiting, sparking and trembling as waves of pleasure become a constant, throbbing force within him. The misty view he has of Hyunjin between his legs, hand pumping in and out of him, lips parting for short pants that blow his bangs, has a long, tremulous whine sounding from him with every drive of Hyunjin’s hand.

His orgasm builds up again, so powerful it makes his eyes brim with icy hot tears. He can't stop the fractured shouts that tumble from him anymore, and by force of habit, Hyunjin’s thrusts become rougher, slamming his fingertips again and again against his prostate. He’s nearly seeing white, starts to feel the nebulous heat of orgasm drawing up to burst, and Hyunjin is uttering nonsensical words of love, already torn up and aching just by watching Felix fall apart like this.

“Please, please, please, I’m so c-close, Jinnie, please,” he babbles, verging on crying out, abdomen contracting almost painfully. He feels full and tight, like a water balloon filled to the maximum, hot and wired, just barely on the edge of release. He gasps, lung burning, and reaches out for Hyunjin’s hand.

_“Hyunjin, stop.”_

Felix’s entire body goes into overdrive as soon as Hyunjin’s fingers leave him and form the ring again. He sobs then, a wail exploding from deep in his chest and tears bursting from his eyes. The absence is _excruciating_. Never before has he felt so empty, so volatile, yearning for relief so intensely that his muscles ache and his chest heaves. Before he can stop himself, he’s crying in full, big, fat tears streaming down his cheeks, into his hair and onto the pillow, and he weeps aloud into the open air.

“Hyunjin-n, I can't do it, I can’t, please, please,” he hiccups, voice falling away into another loud cry, and Hyunjin comes to him instantly, careful of his sensitivity, to envelop him into his arms. He kisses Felix with tender mercy, letting him ride out the fierce ache of another denial as he trembles.

“You can do it, baby, my baby, you can do it, you’re doing so well,” Hyunjin rambles softly, stroking his cheeks.

_“You’re so good, precious, you did so well. Do you feel okay, Felix?”_ Peaches asks, and in the back of his mind, Felix wonders if his voice sounds more strained than before. Felix tries to hum out a _yes_ , but it only turns into a whine, like his mouth can't cooperate with his mind. He’s riddled with jumbled desire, physical in his body, and he leans tactlessly into Hyunjin again, searching for the other’s lips with his own. Hyunjin meets him, kissing him back, biting down softly onto his lower lip.

“Are you okay, Lix?” Hyunjin whispers into his mouth. This time, Felix manages to murmur in affirmation, letting his eyes slip closed as he tries to focus on the burning want in his groin.

“Can you tell Peaches for me, darling?” Hyunjin asks.

“I-I’m okay, I’m okay,” he says as steadily as he can. “Please, please let me come.”

_“Okay, baby, are you ready?”_

“Yes, yes, please, yes,” Felix mutters, tilting his head back as Hyunjin teeths at his jaw.

_“Hyunjinnie, I want you to get yourself ready,”_ he instructs, and Felix thinks he was right about Peaches’ voice before; he sounds husky, like his throat is tight. It only adds to the pleasure searing in his stomach.

Hyunjin separates from him before he’s ready, leaving him cold, which spikes the ardent twinge inside him. He closes his eyes against it, trying to hold himself still, and when he opens his eyes again Hyunjin’s clothes are gone. Mind overly hazy, he can’t help but stare; Hyunjin is pretty all over, lean with insane muscular definition, a long, curved torso, and strong hips, all glimmering with sweat from exertion and desire. He squirts out some of the lube onto his hand and spreads it over his cock, wincing at the first contact he’s felt since they started. 

“Let me,” Felix murmurs, leaning up as far as his strained body will let him. Hyunjin looks to him somewhat apprehensively, but Felix motions for him to come closer and wraps his hand around Hyunjin. Hyunjin seems to melt at the touch, eyes fluttering shut, and Felix angles to press a closed kiss to the tip. He trails long, loose strokes to Hyunjin’s cock, watching it harden in real time, and Hyunjin pulls away, settling between Felix’s legs again, hands firm on his hips.

_“Are you ready?”_ Peaches asks the both of them. Hyunjin looks to Felix for approval, which he sends with a soft nod.

“We’re ready,” Hyunjin says.

_“Alright. Hyunjin, I want you to fuck him. Felix, baby, ride it out, you’ve done so well.”_

At that, Hyunjin lines himself up with Felix’s entrance, and Felix begins to pant in anticipation, at the feeling of the pressure against his rim. Fingers rubbing circles into Felix’s hips, Hyunjin pushes in, calling forth a long, low moan from the back of Felix’s throat. Hyunjin bottoms out with a heavy breath, hair falling over his eyes as he towers over Felix, and he lets Felix adjust to the depth, holding still. The feeling of something so fulfilling inside him, scratches every nerve in Felix’s body, trembling out like a web all over him, and he grips hard onto Hyunjin’s wrists, nails digging in as he lets it run through him. He’s almost oversensitive at this point, feeling his inner walls clenching sporadically around Hyunjin’s length.

“Oh, God, Felix,” Hyunjin moans, tossing his head back, and Felix feels the motion disperse throughout his own body.

“Hyunjin, please, please move, please,” he begs, pulling at Hyunjin’s hands. Tears are still stinging his eyes at the galvanizing heat thrumming through his body, falling down his cheeks and wetting his lashes, and Hyunjin pulls almost all the way out before laboriously sliding back in. 

_“Hyunjin, baby, you can let go,”_ Peaches permits, intoxicating in Felix’s ears, and at the given permission, Hyunjin shifts.

He pulls out, and the thrust he delivers immediately after sends Felix’s vision white. He slams in and out quickly now, and Felix arches into it, letting out a whine that reverberates with every fierce stroke. Heat escalates in tendrils all the way down to his knees, quivering and simmering with intensity he’s never felt. He’s half scared to hear that horrifying _stop_ come and halt his orgasm in its tracks again, and half scared that when he comes he won't be able to come back _down_. But Hyunjin hammers into him, hitting his prostate every time, and the fear dissolves more every second, he’s lost in the feeling, still crying, all from the staggering power of pleasure attacking him from all sides this time.

“Hyunji-i-in, please, please, fuck, please,” Felix pleads, “Don’t stop, don't, please, don't stop!”

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Hyunjin sighs heavily, leaning down over him, and into Felix’s mouth, he says, “You can come for me, baby, come for me.”

Felix kisses him then, without grace or form, just craving something in his mouth, something to match the feeling inside him now. He lets Hyunjin bite on his lip, running his tongue along the line of Hyunjin’s teeth, keens when Hyunjin sucks on his bottom lip. The sound of it is so wet, mixing harmoniously, erotically with the sticky sound of Hyunjin driving into him, and Felix knows he’s close.

“Close, Jinnie, so close,” he whimpers into Hyunjin’s mouth.

“Me too, baby, me too, love you, love you,” Hyunjin says, punctuating every phrase with a thrust deep up into Felix.

Boiling heat and pleasure sweet as honey swirls inside him, so strong and electrifying that he raises his hips with it, and flashes of all encompassing lightning flicker behind his eyes. He cries out, loud and broken, and every sound mutes around him as he feels himself come in between their bodies, ribbons splattering all over their chests. He drowns in it, the waves encompassing him, pulling at every part of his body. He's so far up into the atmosphere that he's weightless, body jerking underneath Hyunjin uncontrollably.

Sound comes back to him in the form of Hyunjin’s voice moaning as he curls over Felix, hips stuttering.

“Love you, ah, love you-u!” he shouts, and Felix feels the heat of Hyunjin’s cum shoot into him, heating his insides further.

Hyunjin presses flush against him, panting in tandem as Felix begins to come down. Hyunjin strokes Felix’s sides, and Felix clasps onto his shoulders like a lifeline, nosing at Hyunjin’s throat and trembling against his body. Peaches’ voice sounds from beside them.

_“You did so well, both of you. So, so good. Are you okay?”_

Felix hums, entire body almost wilting in between Hyunjin and the mattress, and he can't help but try to adhere himself to Hyunjin. Hyunjin strokes his hair rhythmically, still panting.

“We’re okay,” he says, voice raw. “Thank you, thank you, God.”

_“It’s my job, my dear. Of course,”_ Peaches says gently.

Felix tilts his head up to look at Hyunjin, eyes heavy. Hyunjin looks so pretty, he thinks addledly, with his face glimmering, eyes moving slow, lips red and swollen, and his head feels so light, like he's swimming.

“Sleepy,” he murmurs into Hyunjin’s neck.

“I know, baby,” Hyunjin giggles and presses a kiss to his forehead. “But we’re messy, let’s clean up first.”

Hyunjin reaches over and grabs his phone, and in Felix’s post-orgasm daze, it feels almost as if Peaches were there in person.

_“I'm glad I could help you tonight,”_ Peaches tells them, and he sounds sincere, like he wasn’t just doing it because he had to.

“I’m glad, too, so much,” Hyunjin says.

_“I’ll let you guys clean up, alright? Goodnight, sleep well,”_ Peaches bids, and the call clicks off.

Minho leans back in his seat and stares forward at nothing in particular with wide eyes. The sound of Felix’s voice, all high and ruined, echoes in his ears as if he were in a chamber, the soft _love you_ ’s from Hyunjin murmuring just beneath the surface. His body tingles all over like never before, not during a work call, and he has to take a deep breath to clear his mind. Except, his mind _doesn't_ clear. Images that he didn't see flash behind his eyes with every blink, and he knows he won't be able to forget _them_.

Minho takes a heavy breath. He doesn't quite know why he’s here; perhaps he feels adventurous tonight. The air has a contemporary spice to it, prickling on top of his skin, and the lights are a lush, billowy purple, fitting for the name. La Lavande is big and pulsing, without being loud, and Minho’s been a couple times, not that he'd ever come alone. But, he’s feeling adventurous tonight, and that brings him here.

Inside, the lights surge and swirl over the dark furniture covered in people, and the dance floor is lined in sparkles that reflect the lights, faltering with the shadows of dancing people. The music beats through the floor, up through Minho’s chest, deep bass mixing harmoniously with a trill kind of ringing. It’s sultry nonetheless, echoing oddly off the walls, and Minho lets it invade his senses. As he observes the sea of others from the wall, he spots a rectangular box of lavender lights, the bar, and makes his way over to it along the perimeter of people. The girl behind it is tall and pretty, long blonde hair trailing down her back and intense black makeup adorning her eyes and lips. She swivels toward Minho as he approaches, leaning her elbows against the counter.

“What can I do for you?” she asks over the music, and her voice is husky and strong in her ears.

He takes a seat over to the side, looking up to the high, barred ceiling in thought. What’s he here for?

“Give me something fun,” he says definitively, handing her his card. She nods, pleased with Minho’s request, and turns away.

He scans the crowd again for nothing in particular as she mixes the drink, and he notices an interesting couple out on the floor. Two girls, decked in chains and clothes with seemingly intentional rips every other inch, pushed up against each other. One is significantly taller than the other, blonde hair smoothed back and down her neck, and the smaller girl has nearly white hair in sporadic, eccentric spikes. She looks up at the other one, and they move in such sync that it’s mesmerizing, like they know each other beyond words. Like they’re unknowing, or uncaring, of the people around them. There’s something familiar about them, though Minho knows he's never seen them before. A clink of glass sounds on the counter beside him.

“Purple Rain,” the bartender says. “Extra vodka. Figured you’d like it that way.”

She was right.

“Thank you,” he says, taking both the drink and his card from the black slate countertop. He looks back to the dancefloor, and the girls are gone, or at least somewhere he can't see them. And still, he can't get the image out of his head.

He takes a sip of his drink, the sting of it hard in the back of his throat, and he's glad she did put extra vodka in it. He lets his eyes wander around the room; a couple here, there, groups of girls bunched together, but he stops at the cluster of couches off to the side.

Seated on one of the couches, so incredibly close together, he sees them. Both just as pretty as before, if not more so. Felix is sat on Hyunjin’s lap, arm slung around his shoulder with some white drink haphazardly in his hand as he speaks ardently. He’s got streams of glitter running through his hair, and Minho can make out his heavy eye makeup even from here. His shoulders and chest are exposed in a wide slit opening between the collar and the rest of his shirt, which is tucked into high pleather pants that seem to hug his legs just perfectly.

Hyunjin beneath him is paying such steadfast attention to whatever he's saying that Minho thinks even if the ceiling came crashing down right now, he wouldn’t notice a single bit. Most of his hair is pulled back, shorter bits in the front framing his face flatteringly. He’s got pretty eyeliner elongating his eyes and a glimmering gloss on his lips. His arms are enclosed around Felix’s waist, covered in a white flowing fabric that cinches briefly at his wrists. Minho downs the rest of his drink.

He isn't thinking anything in particular as he stands and beelines in their direction. The pulse of the music thrums in the floor under his feet with every step, and he feels some kind of ambition taking over his body, coming alight under his skin. He comes around behind the two (honestly, he's a bit surprised they didn't see him as he passed in front of them) and leans in close between them, placing a light hand on Felix’s shoulder.

“Let’s dance,” he says in a low voice.

Felix flinches a mile away from him, and Hyunjin jolts up quicker than Minho had seen him move before, moving Felix to his other side. Minho leans away, but can't suppress a laugh at their reaction.

“What are you doing, dude?” Hyunjin confronts him, clearly not recognizing him.

“You don't remember me,” he says, willing his smile to relax, “Hyunjin?”

“Jin,” Felix says into Hyunjin’s ear, tugging on the other’s sleeve. “It’s him.”

That was all Hyunjin needed; recognition floods his face as soon as Felix says it, and his gaze on Minho narrows into a point so sharp he’s sure if he got any closer, it would cut him. He steps in toward him.

“Peaches,” Hyunjin says, and Minho runs the tops of his fingers along Hyunjin’s cheek.

“Minho,” he tells them. “Come dance with me.”

He holds out both of his hands for them to take, and pulls them out onto the floor. Hyunjin is on him in a second, face close, his hands sliding from Minho’s shoulder to the waist of his pants and back again. He moves like he's made of water, fluid and composed, and his eyes are fluttering up toward the ceiling, head thrown back.

Felix stands close, his body seeming to bounce a bit to the music, but his hands stay at his sides, like he doesn't know what to do with them. Minho holds a hand out for him again, smiling over to him; he wants him to know he’s open this time. Felix comes in close, looking up toward Minho with big eyes. Minho can see rhinestones sparkling beneath his bottom eyelashes now. He skims a light hand over Felix’s waist and leans in to leave a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. That sparks something in Felix, and he begins to move like he’s been brought back to life.

As they dance, it’s like nothing Minho has ever felt before. Hyunjin slides around behind him, pressed so close that he can feel the thrum of the music through Hyunjin’s body. His chest is pushed up against Minho’s shoulder blades, the subtle jolts of other people moving through him, and his hands are fervent and roaming. His hair tickles the back of Minho’s neck.

On the front side, Minho slots one of his legs in between Felix’s, savoring the sudden way Felix reacts to the feeling of Minho’s thigh intimately pressed close to him before urging their chests together. Minho snakes a solid hand around his waist, and it’s so small, bound tight with his belt. The rhythm takes over him and streams into the other two, hips moving and bodies swaying.

Minho feels as if they’re connected in a web of vibrations, muscles strung together and guided by a single consciousness. It’s hot and made of sparks, jumping from Hyunjin to Minho and through to Felix. Minho feels Hyunjin’s lips press against the back of his neck, knows his eyes are hooded as they look over his shoulder, and he leans down to pass the kiss onto Felix. Felix’s lips are plush and slick with gloss, and he melts like gold under Minho’s touch. Hyunjin’s lips move from the back to the side of his neck, wet with the tip of his tongue, and he slides a hand over Minho’s shoulder. Felix raises his own hand until they meet at the fingers and intertwine. Minho feels the slide of their hands against his chest, until Felix presses his palm onto the firm muscle there. It sends a flurry down his spine, and the flurry turns into a blizzard when Felix looks up at him with his sparkling doe eyes.

Felix’s hands don't stop there. He raises one to toy with the buttons on the front of Minho’s shirt while the other moves up and up until his arm is thrown over Minho’s shoulder. His hips are pressed square against Minho’s, friction building with their increasing movements, and his head dips into Minho’s neck. There, Minho can feel his heavy exhales blowing hot against his skin. Hyunjin shifts against him, slowing in contrast to Felix’s buzzing body.

“‘Lix,” Hyunjin mutters onto Minho’s neck.

In response, Felix lifts his head to press his lips headily to Hyunjin’s over Minho’s shoulder. Minho can hear the sound of it clear as a bell, wet and sticky in his ear, and his inhibitions drop down into the pit of his stomach. Felix splays his hand wide onto Minho’s chest, where he had undone some of the buttons, and presses his fingers in, like he needs to be closer.

“‘Lix,” Hyunjin says again, this time muffled into Felix’s mouth. “Do we need to go?”

“Please, please,” Felix begs. Minho takes a hold of Felix’s hand on his chest.

“We can go, if that’s what you want, baby,” he murmurs into Felix’s ear. 

Felix says _please_ again, this time in the way of drawing Minho in for a kiss, his lips still slick with Hyunjin’s spit.

“Okay,” Minho says, and he can't help but smile at the slow, heavy blink he receives in return.

It’s freezing outside, and Felix shivers in between the two of them out on the sidewalk. Minho could swear it’s about to snow, the way the sky is gathering in solid grey, the way he can see their breath mingling in front of them as they walk. He looks over, and the tip of Hyunjin’s nose is already turning pink in the cold; he’s cute, Minho thinks.

“My car’s just down the road,” he says in Hyunjin’s direction.

“You drove here?” Hyunjin asks, as if that made Minho some kind of outlier.

“Yeah? What else was I supposed to do?” Hyunjin just shrugs, rubbing a smooth hand on Felix’s side. Minho can feel the tops of his fingers in between their bodies. “You guys walked, in this weather?”

“It’s Seoul,” Hyunjin replies with a smile. “Anyway, are we close? Felix hates the cold, Australia being as hot as the Devil’s asscrack and all.”

“Yeah, it’s right there,” Minho says, indicating as he unlocks the doors with the keys in his pocket. “Felix is from Australia?”

“Born and raised,” Felix says, teeth chattering over his words. Minho hums.

Leaving Felix’s side with a kiss to the top of his head, he makes his way around the front of the car to the driver’s side.

“Sit wherever you like.”

Hyunjin opens the door for Felix, who slides in and all the way over to behind the driver’s seat, before slipping into the passenger seat himself. Minho twists the keys, and the engine turns over, a smooth purr rumbling throughout the car.

They’re not two minutes into the ride when Minho feels a slow tap on top of his hand where it’s limp against his thigh. He takes the hint and moves it to the wheel. Hyunjin spreads his fingers out, palm pressing firmly, fingers digging in _just_ enough, and Minho’s white knuckling it before he can stop to think about the heat beginning to simmer over his skin.

Eyes on the road, thoughts already down Hyunjin’s pants, Minho hears Felix shift on the leather behind him. He has half the mind to ask him if he’s alright, maybe an instinct of the job, but before he can open his mouth he feels a hand smooth over his shoulder, teasing the skin at his neck over his collar. Felix’s fingers dig in, unlike the way Hyunjin’s do; instead it feels like he needs something to hold onto. In the rearview mirror, he watches Felix lean his head against the back of Minho’s seat. Their eyes meet through their reflections, and Minho can feel the way Felix is melting in the backseat by sight alone. He steps on it, mind already inside his apartment.

As soon as they reach Minho’s complex, it’s a walk up four flights of stairs in the freezing cold with Felix attached to Hyunjin’s side, shivering so hard he’s all but convulsing. Minho can't stifle a little laugh when he looks back at the two of them to see Hyunjin holding both of Felix’s hands to his mouth and blowing hot air onto them.

At the door, he turns the key, and the other two are bustling into the entryway as fast as the cold gust of air that follows them. As they kick their shoes off haphazardly, Felix is backing himself up against the wall, hands reaching out for Hyunjin, and the latter is quick to reciprocate. He’s on Felix in a blink, hands taking hold of his waist and pressing in, and Felix seems to gravitate up toward him, arms wrapping loosely around his neck as he bares his neck for Hyunjin’s taking. Minho watches as Hyunjin licks a stripe from the hollow of Felix’s throat up to the soft edge of his jaw, before he sucks with an _obscene_ wetness at a spot just to the right of Felix’s Adam’s apple. Minho knows he’s using teeth when Felix jumps with a gasp, twisting his fingers into Hyunjin’s hair, and Hyunjin swallows the sound from Felix’s lips with an open mouthed kiss. Minho almost wants to keep watching, keys jingling idly in his hand, but the boiling at the bottom of his stomach orders him otherwise.

As Hyunjin takes Felix apart by the mouth, Minho slots himself up against Hyunjin’s backside, slipping his fingers into the tight waistband of his jeans. He relishes in the jump he gets in response, and then in the way Hyunjin sinks backward into him with an electric charged sigh. Onto the skin of Hyunjin’s neck, he murmurs,

“Come on, I’ll show us to my bedroom.”

Hyunjin shivers against his chest, letting his head fall back onto Minho’s shoulder, and Felix follows with a sound in his throat, pressing his lips to the long column of Hyunjin’s neck. With a slight grin borne of adrenaline, Minho kisses a perpendicular line across Hyunjin’s skin until he meets Felix. He feels Felix’s tongue nudge his lip and closes the gap, letting his own tongue swirl around the tip of Felix’s, not missing the way spit trickles from the corner of Felix’s mouth and onto Hyunjin’s skin. 

Breathing heavy, Felix drops his head onto Hyunjin’s chest, and Minho takes the opportunity to pull Hyunjin back by his hips, simultaneously bringing Felix along with how attached he is. Remarking quietly the way Felix’s eyes are slipping almost shut and giving away just how gone he is already, he lets them hang onto each other as he prods them in the direction of his bedroom.

“It’s the last door on the left down there,” he says, shifting behind the both of them. “Door’s open.”

The image of them stumbling in front of him, Hyunjin governing most of Felix’s weight while the other noses the crook of the former’s neck, bottom lip pressing against the wet skin there and curling over, Hyunjin’s hand fiddling with the back of Felix’s pants, is enough to have Minho’s insides swarming with heat. He runs his fingers down the buttons that Felix had undone at the club, skimming against his bare chest, before pulling them all open at once, yanking the hem of the shirt from inside his pants, and tossing it to the floor behind him as soon as his arms are free.

Inside his room, Minho pushes the door shut with an absent foot, eyes still glued to the pair where they stand, eyes just as focused on him; well, Hyunjin is focused, at least. Felix is still dreamily nibbling at Hyunjin’s skin.

“Before we go any farther, first things first,” Minho says. “Here, let’s sit down.”

Hyunjin complies, sitting at the edge of Minho’s bed and taking Felix with him, who all but ends up on Hyunjin’s lap. Minho takes place on Felix’s other side and threads a steady hand through Felix’s hair in hopes of grounding him enough for the essential conversation.

“You with us, baby?” he asks, voice gentle.

Felix nods a bit vacantly, and Hyunjin nudges him.

“Can you use your words for us?” he asks, running a hand down Felix’s arm.

“Mhm, yeah, I’m good,” Felix responds in a voice so rough Minho would think he hadn't spoken in days if he didn't know better.

“Good boy. I just need to know before we start if you two are still okay with this,” Minho says. “If you think you’re too drunk, or you decide you don't want this, it’s okay. Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable, we’ll stop, and I can take the couch, okay? That’s what’s most important here.”

“I’m okay, I want this,” Hyunjin says. “You, ‘Lixie?”

“Yes, I want it,” Felix says, voice sure and steadier than before. “I _so_ want this.”

“Good, perfect,” Minho nods. “I’m good, too. Same safe word as last time?”

Hyunjin and Felix nod in unison, and Minho smiles, feeling a sudden rush of adoration at the two.

“So, the details…” he trails off.

“You ever done the Eiffel Tower?” Hyunjin asks, a smile playing in the corners of his mouth.

“I can't say that I have.”

“Well, last time we did _that_ … I guess I can just say it had the both of us seeing stars by the time it was over,” Hyunjin says, and Minho can only imagine what’s playing over in his head right now.

“You wanna try it with me, baby?” Minho inquires, delighting in the effect the simple name has on Hyunjin when he says it; his lips part just slightly, and his eyes turn serious.

“Yes, God, yes,” Hyunjin says. To Felix he asks, “Do you wanna do that, sweetheart, like the other time?”

Felix over to him with eyes wide as the moon and an expression of a desperate plea.

“Please,” he breathes. “It feels so _good._ ”

“Whatever you want,” Hyunjin smiles, stroking Felix’s cheek. “Felix likes to be.. the base of the tower, I guess it’s called, if that’s okay. He’s _amazing_.”

Minho imagines Felix on his hands and knees in between the two of them and presses his lips into a thin line while his head takes a spin.

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.”

“Whatever way you and I wanna go is okay with me,” Hyunjin says, all intentions packed into the slow blink he sends Minho’s way.

In all honesty, Minho could watch the two of them stare at each other all day and be beyond satisfied. He turns his attention toward Felix.

“What do you want, baby?” he asks.

Felix lifts his rapturous gaze, eyes twinkling under his lashes, up to Minho, and Minho’s blood turns to liquid sugar in his veins.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says.

Minho lets loose on his reserves, eases just a bit on the reins, enough to fit a hand not unkindly around the underside of Felix’s jaw and pull him in. Felix lets him in immediately, and Minho relishes in the swipe of his own tongue along the inside of Felix’s mouth.

“Anything for you,” he whispers, and brushes his thumb across Felix’s bottom lip.

Minho watches Hyunjin creep his hand beneath Felix’s elbow to dally about the waist of his jeans, coming over his shoulder like a shadow. Minho lets go of Felix’s jaw to run his fingers through the blonde of Hyunjin’s hair, soft on his skin.

“Lay back, Felix,” Hyunjin murmurs, solidifying both his hands around Felix’s waist, and Felix lies back onto his elbows. His eyes are fixed as glass on Hyunjin’s face. “How much?”

“All of it,” Felix says. “All of it off.”

“I love to see you,” Hyunjin breathes, and Minho can hear the smile on his lips.

Felix bends his knees up, allowing Hyunjin to take place inside his legs, and Minho follows them both. He takes hold of Hyunjin’s bicep and moves his hair away from his neck with slight fingers, sure to raise goosebumps. Eyes on Felix, Hyunjin undoes the former’s belt with a gentleness Minho adores, and Minho kisses a soft, languid pattern onto the skin of Hyunjin’s neck. 

Hyunjin tosses the belt to the floor in a single movement as soon as it’s off, making no show of undoing the button and zipper, and Felix raises his hips up for him in a way that makes Minho shudder. With his jeans, Hyunjin takes his underwear as well, and _God._ Hyunjin carefully collects Felix’s shirt and all its mesh fragility before pulling it over his head and casting it away with the rest of his clothes.

Beneath the both of them, Felix looks like he's made by angels, golden and soft and slim. Lain back fully, his hair splays out around his head like a feathery white halo, and his face glows under the mild light of Minho’s bedroom. Hyunjin runs his hands up and down the outside of his thighs in smooth motions, and Minho can't help but want to feel Felix himself. He reaches out a hand.

“May I?”

Felix, pretty and so candid, sends an open smile to him, tilting his head and curling the fingers next to his face.

“Please,” he says.

Minho lowers to meet him and slips spread fingers over the other’s waist. It’s still just as small even without the belt, fits like a glove beneath Minho’s hands. Minho leans down and starts a slow, tender line of kisses at the center of Felix’s hips. He feels Felix’s every movement below him, every twitch, breath shift, as he travels upward, until he reaches his chest. Bracing Felix on either side of his ribcage, he mindfully twirls the tip of his tongue around one of the other boy’s nipples. Felix arches into the feeling, hands coming up to grasp Minho’s shoulders. Minho flicks it once, then takes the flat of his tongue over the top, and Felix sighs with just a tinge of his voice, high and breathy, behind the sound.

“Feels good?” Minho asks, taking a moment to look up at Felix.

Felix nods, letting his eyes fall closed and his head back onto the bed. He spreads his fingers over Minho’s shoulders, and the latter pays the same attention to the opposite nipple. Felix is so quick to get lost in the feeling of it all, Minho knows Hyunjin is still caressing him back behind, and he can only imagine how far up Felix will actually go once they’re in the thick of it.

Minho presses his lips to Felix’s lips, and though he's gentle, Felix kisses him back ten times harder. He lifts himself so far up off the bed that their chests meet, and the bareness turns Minho’s dial into the red. He nips at Felix’s lip, and Felix opens his mouth with a small gasp. Tongue halfway into Felix’s mouth, Minho feels a hand run down his back and hook onto his belt, and he pulls back, watching a spit string flash briefly from Felix’s mouth to his.

“Where’s your lube?” Hyunjin asks, resting his chin on Minho’s shoulder from behind.

“It’s in my nightstand drawer. Do you want me to-?”

“It’s okay, I got it,” Hyunjin says, smiling as he stands from Minho’s bed. Beside them, he pulls off his shirt to toss it with Felix’s clothes before wracking Minho’s drawer for the bottle. As soon as he finds it, he lets out a sudden laugh.

“What? Why’re you laughing,” Minho asks, not missing the way Felix smiles at Hyunjin’s reaction.

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just… It’s watermelon,” Hyunjin says, turning back to the two of them. “That’s Felix’s favorite.’

“Is it really,” Minho says more than asks. “Well, I guess it’s meant to be, then.”

“I guess it is,” Hyunjin murmurs sweetly, kneeling back onto the bed to pull Minho into a kiss, his hands cupping either side of Minho’s face.

“Gonna get you ready, ‘Lix,” Hyunjin says, crawling back to his space between Felix’s legs, not without a look toward Minho.

Minho watches Hyunjin more intensely than he intends as he moves to the top of the bed for Felix to rest his head on his lap. Hyunjin starts by lowering down, his face nearly between Felix’s thighs, and Minho imagines this is similar to how they looked that night on the phone. He gives Felix’s cock a couple smooth strokes, and Felix is looking down at them, hand flexing loosely by his side. Hyunjin opens his mouth, tongue out, and licks a visibly antagonizing stripe from the base all the way to the tip, where he leaves a faint kiss as he flicks his eyes up to Felix. Minho looks to Felix fully, dying to see his reactions - to _everything_ -, and he has his bottom lip drawn between his teeth and the beginning of a furrowed brow. 

“Gonna open you up, now, okay?” Hyunjin ensures, running a hand down Felix’s thigh again.

“Please,” Felix breathes, and he tilts his head back to look up at Minho.

“You’re so beautiful,” Minho whispers, brushing his fingers around the frame of Felix’s face. Felix brings Minho’s fingers to his lips and presses them to his knuckles, eyes wide as they look up at him.

Minho sees Hyunjin open the bottle in his periphery, and as he begins to smooth it onto his fingers, he cards his fingers through the blonde of Felix’s hair, glad when he leans into the touch and lets his eyes flutter shut. Minho watches as Hyunjin inserts the first finger and feels Felix’s physical reaction. His abdomen tightens slightly as if on instinct, and he holds his breath briefly in his throat. Hyunjin looks back up to him to gauge his response before slowly pulling his finger out and pumping it back in. As he starts a gradual pace, Felix’s body relaxes again, weight falling back into the bed.

“You can add another,” he pants to Hyunjin, whose mouth turns up a bit at the corners.

Hyunjin brings his middle finger to join his ring finger before thrusting them back in. At that, Felix jumps involuntarily, and Minho know Hyunjin’s hit his spot. Hyunjin must know as well, because he changes the angle of his wrist so that with every thrust, Felix’s body twitches in rhythm. While Felix begins to breathe heavier, Hyunjin looks to Minho as if he’s had some kind of realization.

“How.. big are you?” he asks. Minho has the decency to hold in his laugh, but he smiles at the look on Hyunjin’s face.

“Well, you’re gonna find out anyway, but for the sake of Felix, I’d go ahead and add a third,” he answers, infatuated with the look of satisfaction that takes over Hyunjin’s expression. 

Hyunjin does just that, and Felix lets out his first noise of the night, the kind Minho had been biting at the bit to hear all night. It’s high and breathy, and the sound of it alone sends a faint wave of pleasure through Minho’s stomach. Minho watches Felix grow more and more tense, hand fisted now in the bed covers and lips open to reveal his teeth pushing down on each other.

“Minho,” Hyunjin gets his attention, fingers knuckle deep in Felix. “Will you go ahead and get yourself ready? I don't think he’ll last much longer with this.”

Minho nods, gently replacing Felix’s head back onto the mattress as he slides out from beneath him. The clink of his belt buckle rings in his ears as he undoes his jeans and drops them to the floor, and he retrieves the bottle of lube from beside Felix’s hip as well as a condom from the bedside drawer. He’s already more than half hard, and the substance is cold on his cock even through the latex.

Drawing his fingers out of Felix, and a sigh from him at the movement, Hyunjin pulls Felix to a sitting and into an affectionate kiss. Minho smooths on the lube and watches the two of them; Felix attaches himself to Hyunjin the moment he’s upright, and Hyunjin holds him close that way like he knows everything about Felix, lips gentle yet still intense on the other’s. Whispering into Felix’s mouth, Hyunjin lets the latter go so he can position himself on his hands and knees, ass faced toward Minho. It’s the first look Minho has had, slicked up and ready for him, and he doesn't think he's ever wanted to have sex with someone as much as he does the two of them in this moment.

Minho comes back onto the bed, hands brushing Felix’s hips to let him know he's there, and Hyunjin strips off his pants quickly before meeting Minho on the opposite side of Felix. Minho passes him the lube and feels only a little bit of shame as he takes in the vision of Hyunjin’s cock. He’s long and _pretty_ , if you could describe someone’s dick that way, just like the rest of him, and Minho understands the reason why Felix melts under Hyunjin’s every touch. 

“You ready, baby?” Hyunjin asks, tilting Felix’s chin up to look at him.

“Never been more ready,” Felix says, and Hyunjin captures his lips in another one of those beautiful kisses full of affection.

“Do you want to start first?” Minho asks Hyunjin.

“I don't mind.”

“If you don't mind… I’d like to see you, before,” Minho concedes, swiping his tongue briefly over his lips.

Hyunjin simpers toward him, running his fingers from Felix’s hairline to place his palm on the back of Felix’s head.

“Of course you do,” he says, smile audible in his voice.

Minho watches from a diagonal angle as Felix opens his mouth and runs his tongue along the side of Hyunjin’s cock. At the first touch he’s felt all night, Hyunjin drops his head back, eyes hazy up toward the ceiling, and he runs a hand out over Felix’s shoulder. As he envelopes Hyunjin’s cock entirely, Felix catches Hyunjin’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Even from the side, Minho can see Felix gazing up at Hyunjin, and he's sure Felix loves to see Hyunjin like this just as much as Minho is finding that he does. Felix pulls off slowly to swirl his tongue around the tip of Hyunjin’s cock, and it makes the wettest sound as the spit in his mouth gathers and moves in his mouth. He leaves a slow kiss there before trailing them all the way to the base, his lips pouted and turning a deep pink. Minho can feel his own skin tingling just from the image, and he rests a firm but gentle hand on Felix’s lower back, encouraging him with unhurried rubs over his soft skin, just barely pressing into his muscle. Mouth fully encasing Hyunjin’s cock again, Felix begins a steady pace, heaving back and forth, and he lets loose a deep sound from down in his chest. The vibrations around his cock have Hyunjin shivering from the pleasure and tightening his grip a bit on Felix’s hair. Felix hasn't looked away from him once, cheeks hollowed now and his hand grasping Hyunjin’s hip. Minho wonders if Felix will accidentally end it before it’s even started, not that he wants this to stop, but with a gasp, Hyunjin pants out,

“Baby, baby, I’m too close.”

Felix pulls off immediately, stretching his jaw, and Minho can't stop looking at the way his lips are glistening and rawed to crimson already. Hyunjin is still softly gasping, hair tousled from all the movement, and his eyes are intense, wide and centralized on Felix. He dips down and captures Felix’s mouth, briefly but with strength, and Felix melts like he always does.

“Minho, are you ready?” Hyunjin asks, pulling away from Felix with a lingering thumb holding his chin.

“God, yeah,” Minho breathes, moving back behind Felix. He leans over the latter’s back, hand ghosting his waist, to get his attention.

“Min,” Felix nearly whines, just from the subtle contact, and Minho placates him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“If it gets too much, tap me or Hyunjin three times, and we’ll stop, ‘kay? Like a tap out,” he says. “You know, because your mouth will be occupied.”

Felix laughs a bit at that, and Minho smiles back, chest buzzing.

“Thank you,” Felix says, and it sounds so honest that Minho can't help but kiss him one more time, just for good measure.

Positioned evenly behind Felix again, Minho looks to Hyunjin, who’s petting softly on Felix’s hair.

“Normally, with this whole Eiffel tower thing, you and I would just, you know, hold hands over him,” Hyunjin says. “But… I think we could tweak that just a bit, don't you?”

“Ah, I’d love to break the rules, especially if it’s with you,” Minho replies, a smile playing on his lips.

“I hoped you would say that.”

“‘Lix, tell me when you’re ready,” Minho says, splaying his hands out around Felix’s hips.

“I’m good, I’m ready,” Felix tells him, leaning into Hyunjin’s hand, his chest already rising and falling faster with anticipation.

“Okay, baby.”

Minho lines himself up with Felix’s entrance, and Felix is already pushing himself back toward him, Minho supposes due to his lack of desire to _voice_ any impatience. Minho laughs quietly and holds Felix in place by the hips.

“Patience, sweetheart. I got you.”

As soon as he pushes in, Felix is melting around him. He’s so hot inside, and tension floods his shoulders the farther Minho goes. He bottoms out eventually, Felix clenching around him, and waits for the go ahead. Felix nuzzles his head against Hyunjin’s stomach, and Minho is almost in disbelief that he’s already writhing. 

“Good, baby?” Hyunjin asks him softly, brushing his cheek with his thumb.

“Yes, yes, please, move, please,” Felix breathes.

Minho pulls out almost completely before plunging back in at a painstakingly slow speed, and a sound comes from the pit of Felix’s chest, deep and throaty. It sends a pulse through Minho’s cock, and he does it again, pleasuring in the way Felix clenches with the movement. He sets the pace, only a modicum faster, but Felix’s body moves back and forth with the thrusts anyway.

It isn't long before Felix is mouthing at the base of Hyunjin’s cock, eyes screwed shut and his hands fisted tight in the bedsheets. His tongue is almost idle outside his mouth, and his lips are brushing fervently against Hyunjin. Minho can see the way Hyunjin is holding himself back until Felix says so, but he’s gleaming with sweat already and his fingers have gotten more strained in Felix’s hair.

“Jin,” Felix pants, cloudy eyes shifting up to Hyunjin for approval.

“God, yes, please,” Hyunjin sighs and straightens up a bit to ease Felix’s reach.

Felix takes Hyunjin’s cock in his mouth again, but now he hardly has to move on his own, just lets the thrusts move him. Heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach, Minho speeds up, goes just a bit deeper. Felix lets go of a small cry around Hyunjin when he shifts the angle, and Minho knows he’s found the right spot. Hyunjin holds Felix steady through his own building pleasure and makes eye contact with Minho.

“Ready to tweak the rules?” he asks, voice labored.

Minho doesn't say anything, just reaches over Felix to pull Hyunjin to him. It takes a bit of split concentration, but as soon as Hyunjin is panting into his mouth, it’s almost like it comes naturally. One hand on Felix’s waist, the other holding Hyunjin’s face to him, he opens up Hyunjin’s mouth with a sharp bite to his lip. Hyunjin releases a choked sound into Minho’s mouth, and Minho knows he’s got Hyunjin’s switch. He swipes his tongue along the other’s bottom lip, teething it, and Hyunjin loosens under him completely.

They part briefly, just in time to hear a long, wet whine come from Felix below him, and the vibrations of it send a noise similar from Hyunjin, right into Minho’s mouth. Minho’s skin is all but in flames as he catches Hyunjin’s mouth again, and his thighs are almost trembling from the pleasure. He keeps his pace into Felix, and the way the latter clenches around him sends pulses of heat from the tip of his cock all throughout his body. Hyunjin is letting out small, muted sounds with every thrust, and Minho takes the liberty of sucking hard enough to bruise at the junction of Hyunjin’s neck and his jaw. Hyunjin responds by digging dull nails into Minho’s shoulder, and it only motivates Minho to do it again, the soft sting sparking the fuses in his lower stomach.

Beneath them, Felix is shaking so hard Minho can feel it in his hips, sure Hyunjin can feel it, too. He’s moaning out gibbering around Hyunjin’s cock, and Minho wonders just how much longer the three of them are going to last. He watches Hyunjin soothingly run his fingers through Felix’s hair out of his periphery, and to match he rubs gentle circles onto his hip with his free hand.

“You’re- ah, fuck, you’re doing so well, baby,” Hyunjin pants out to Felix from above Minho’s ministrations. “So good, baby, so good.”

The sensation around his cock and the noises coming from the both of them have Minho nearly overwhelmed, but through the white hot feeling radiating down the back of his thighs, he focuses back onto Hyunjin’s mouth and keeping his angled thrusts into Felix just right. Their coordination falls from fervent to messy, spit trickling out from both of their mouths and movements turning rougher, but Felix is trembling so sporadically that Minho knows he’s close.

Felix cries out in time with each of Minho’s thrusts, and Minho’s orgasm is looming in front of him, scalding hot. Felix whimpers loudly, something that sounds like _close_ , just seconds before Minho can feel him begin to jerk violently around and beneath him. He sobs the loudest he has all night around Hyunjin’s cock as he comes, and Minho knows from the softness overtaking his vision that he's not far behind.

Hyunjin is holding onto Minho’s shoulder for dear life, his head dropped into Minho’s neck, and Minho watches from down his back as his body twitches, his own orgasm oncoming. 

“You’re good, baby, so good,” he mutters into Hyunjin’s skin. “Come for us.”

Hyunjin cuts off his own whimper with a sharp intake, and Minho feels his teeth dig into his shoulder just as his hips stutter. He sees Felix gag slightly just as Hyunjin comes, a synchronized sound coming from the both of them. Hyunjin’s draws out, quivering and high pitched, and that sparks just the right way Minho needed. Hands firm on Felix’s waist, Minho sends a few sharp, uneven thrusts into him before his vision flashes white, and he’s coming into the condom. He feels it all the way down to his ankles, and all the way up to his chest, heat spilling out like boiling water inside his body. With a gasp, he braces himself on the mattress beside Felix.

For a moment, it’s quiet and still, with only the staggered sounds of the three of them panting to fill the air. Hyunjin shifts in front of him, and Minho’s sure Felix is only holding himself up by pure determination at this point. He watches Hyunjin pull his cock back from Felix’s mouth, sheened slightly in white, and Hyunjin presses a kiss so gently onto Felix’s reddened lips.

“You did so well, baby, I love you so much,” Hyunjin murmurs, holding either side of Felix’s face. Felix blinks sluggishly back at him before letting his eyes fall shut and tilting his chin up toward Hyunjin for another kiss.

“Love you, love you, love you,” Felix breathes against Hyunjin’s lips.

Minho steadies Felix’s hips so he can pull himself out, and Felix all but collapses without Minho there to keep him upright. As Minho ties the condom and tosses it into the trashcan in the corner of his room, Hyunjin gathers Felix up into his arms, cooing softly to him and stroking his hair.

“I’ll get something to clean us up, okay? I’ll just be a second,” Minho says, leaning against the bed to press a kiss to the top of Hyunjin’s head.

“Mm, okay,” Hyunjin sighs. “Wait! And a dry towel. For the sheets.”

“And a dry towel,” Minho laughs, pulling on his underwear and stepping out into the hall.

Once outside, Minho leans up against the wall, eyes fixed to the ceiling. He takes in a deep breath, lets it out sharply, and wonders if this is what it feels like to be in love. With two people, nonetheless. His chest feels tight with affection as he gathers the towels, running one under the bathroom sink, and with a towel he leaves over the side of the sink, he absently wipes his own skin off before leaving the bathroom, nearly forgetting to flick the light off.

He returns to his bedroom, and miraculously Felix is still awake, lain over Hyunjin’s chest as they mumble to one another. Minho kneels on the bed in front of them and begins to wipe down Hyunjin from the chest. Hyunjin closes his eyes against the touch, and Minho cleans the sweat from his skin, wiping the cloth over his shoulders, stomach, hips and thighs. He really is beautiful, cut like a Greek statue and lithe like a nymph in a painting. He brushes loose hairs away from Hyunjin’s face with the back of his fingers, and Hyunjin partially opens his eyes with a sleepy smile.

“Here, I’ll take care of him,” he murmurs, raising his hand out for the washcloth.

Minho passes it to him and settles on the other side of Felix. Hyunjin helps Felix straighten up a bit, enough for him to get to his other side with the cloth, and Felix hardly opens his eyes at the movement. Hyunjin wipes Felix down with utmost care, like Felix might shatter if he did it too rough, and Minho watches on almost dreamily, the affection still blooming in his chest. Along with his delicate ministrations, Hyunjin leaves little angel kisses all over Felix’s body, over marks the two of them had left earlier and on blank spots of skin that Hyunjin seems to have a particular liking for. Felix hums softly at the back of his throat all the while, and Minho takes to brushing through Felix’s hair, having picked up on his liking for it.

“Good now, baby?” Hyunjin asks, coming back up to press a kiss to Felix’s forehead.

“Good,” Felix replies softly, nuzzling his face into Hyunjin’s neck as if on instinct.

“Perfect,” Hyunjin breathes. “Can we.. Do you want us to go?”

“Oh, God, no, you don't have to do that. It’s… what,” Minho says. He pulls his phone from the bedside table and taps the screen on. “Almost three in the morning? Yeah, no, you’re so welcome to stay. I don’t mind at all.”

“Thanks,” Hyunjin says, almost sheepishly, sending a little smile Minho’s way.

“I can, like… take the couch, if you want. The two of you can stay in here, that’s okay,” Minho offers.

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t dream of it. That is, if you’re okay with the two of us.”

Minho is _more_ than okay with the two of them.

“Yeah, it’s okay with me,” he says.

“You know, Felix really seems to like you,” Hyunjin tells him, lips pursed a bit like he's telling Minho a secret. “He’s a bit… sensitive. To everything, I mean, I’m sure you realized that even during the phone call.”

“I might have, yeah,” Minho laughs softly. “You really love him.”

“Yeah, I do,” Hyunjin agrees, stroking a loving hand over Felix’s cheek.

Felix had fallen asleep minutes ago it seems, head resting in Hyunjin’s neck and his hand curled loosely on Hyunjin’s chest. Minho watches as Hyunjin looks over the other boy fondly, holding him close and leaving a little kiss on the top of his head.

“You wanna go to bed?” Hyunjin asks, looking toward Minho.

“Sure.”

Minho leans over a bit, inviting Hyunjin in, and he kisses Hyunjin with all the sudden love he feels for the two of them.

They settle in after Minho switches the lights off. Hyunjin maneuvers Felix to lie down in the middle, head resting on both of the pillows before Hyunjin shifts back under him. Minho takes the other side, throwing his hand over Felix to Hyunjin, making sure he's touching them both. Arm pillowed under his head, he looks over as Hyunjin touches his head closer to Felix’s.

“Goodnight, Hyunjin,” he whispers.

“Mm, goodnight, Minho,” Hyunjin mumbles. “Thank you.”

“Don't mention it,” Minho says softly.

With the two of them in his bed, in his arms, nestled close to him, Minho decides that he doesn't mind if he’s in love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i really hope you enjoyed it if you got all the way to the end. if you did, let me know!!! writing 3 people having sex all at the same time is actually kind of hard LOL i hope i did that part okay. anyway, thank you so much for reading and ily!


End file.
